Darkfrost
by SurpriseUnicorn
Summary: I'm just a normal girl. Or at least I was, until I moved to a school in Japan filled with Vampires! The weirdest thing is, that I'm actually friends with one online! What even? Rated T for swear words.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! Welcome to my fantastic story DarkFrost! This chapter is really just a short prologue, so review what you think!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Vampire Knight, or any of the characters.**

Darkfrost

Prologue

I sighed and dropped my backpack onto the sofa. School had been rough, with three tests and a pop-quiz. The only bright side was that there wasn't any homework. I went into the kitchen to get some pizza rolls. Sitting on the kitchen counter was a large box. Curious, I stepped closer. The box was addressed to me from my grandma. I was very interested now. It wasn't my birthday, or Christmas, and I was pretty positive I hadn't left anything at her house. I opened the box and pulled out a wrapped present. Under it was an envelope. I opened the letter first.

 _Dear Alex,_

 _I know how much you enjoyed that Skyrim game, and I remembered how you mentioned you were looking forward to your friend Jack getting this so you could play it on his computer, and I thought that you should have a copy of your own. I hope you enjoy!_

 _~Love Grandma_

I was now thoroughly intrigued. I quickly ripped off the wrapping paper and pulled out a computer game. It was the new fantasy-adventure R.P.G. called Darkfrost. I reached into the box and pulled out a wireless gamer headset. Giving a whoop of excitement, I ran to the phone and dialed my grandma's number.

"Grandma?" I said when she picked up.

"Hello Alex dear, did you get my package?"

"I did! I can't thank you enough! But, why did you give it to me? You know it's not my birthday for another six months, right?"

She gave a scoff. "As if a grandmother need's an excuse to spoil her favorite granddaughter!"

I laughed. "Careful grandma! I'll tell Lily you said that! Thank you so much! I love you!"

She chuckled. "I love you too Alex. Now stop talking to me and go play your new game!"

"Okay, bye grandma!" I dropped the phone back in its place and tore upstairs, pizza rolls forgotten. Grabbing my laptop, I settled onto my bed and turned it on. Closing Tumblr, I inserted the game disk and clicked on the Darkfrost icon. The theme music started and the game designer's logo flashed across the screen. I entered my gamer tag as _NerdFury1457_ and started to set up my character.

Fifteen minutes later I was a blond, muscular, male wolf demon in the traditional start out gear. I put on my head set and plunged into the world of Darkfrost.

Takuma Ichijo moved a volume of manga off his desk and placed his laptop in the now clear space. He had been looking forward to playing Darkfrost all night, and had finally managed to slip away from his grandfather's meeting. He clicked on the icon and logged in under his usual gamer tag, _BloodyKatana719._ His character, a dark skinned wood elf was currently in an inn, waiting to meet another character that would sell him some good arrows. Grinning he put on his headset and plunged into the world of Darkfrost.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello! how are you all! Just as a warning I have not played online multiplayer games before, so i have no idea how they work, so be warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. You should be grateful for that.**

 _NerdFury1457_ pulled out his mace and killed the bear that had been charging towards him. It had been a month since I had set up the profile, and I had already maxed out the smithing skill. I was wearing black diamond armor with a dragon skull helmet, and I was equipped with a crossbow and a demonic mace that I had lovingly dubbed "Skull Crusher". I bent over the bear corps to get the hide to sell in town, when I heard the telltale cracking noise that said that a dark dryad had just jumped out of a tree. Looking up from the bear I saw the creature lunging at me. I gave a shout through the head set along the lines of "Holy $ #%!" when an arrow shot from behind me and embedded itself into the dryad's chest. I spun around and saw a wood elf standing with his bow drawn.

"Thanks" I said into the headset.

"No problem." Said the wood elf. As the player approached I could make out his gamer tag, _BloodyKatana719._

"Dryads are usually guarding chests. If you look around you might find one." I said feeling mildly indebted to him.

"Really? I didn't know that! Will you help me look?" He said. I didn't detect any sarcasm.

"Sure dude! Let me just check this bear for stuff."

"Are you going to town to sell some things?" he asked.

"Yeah, I need some more crossbow bolts, and I'm completely out of health potions."

"Wow, so if that dryad had gotten you, you would have been toast!"

"Yeah. It's a good thing that you happened along then!"

I straightened up from checking the bear, and helped search the clearing for the chest. In the end I found it half hidden behind a bush.

"Hey, BloodyKatana! I found it!" I called into the headset. He jogged across the clearing and squatted in front of the chest and tried to open it.

"I think it's locked." He said after a few seconds.

"Just use your lock picks." I said.

"I don't have any." He said sounding sad.

I laughed. "Well it's your lucky day! I have 50 lock picks! Move over." I crouched over the chest, and after a few seconds of fiddling with the controls I had it open. Inside was a potion of wellbeing, a black diamond dagger enchanted with ice damage, and 5,000 coins. I stepped back and looked at _Bloodykatana719._

"What are you waiting for." I asked

"You found the chest and opened it. You should get the contents." He said, as if it was obvious.

"Tis a falsehood!" I declared grandly. "You killed the guardian! Anyway, I owe you for saving my hide back there."

He laughed. "Okay, a compromise. You take the dagger and the potion. I'll take the coins. They're worth about the same, and you need the potions."

"Okay, that sounds fair dude. I'd better get to the town and sell some of the crap I'm carrying."

"I was on my way to the village when I saw that dryad, can I walk with you?"

"Sure dude! Sounds like fun!" we switched our communications to a private channel and started the short trek to the village. We were about half way there and chatting merrily, when we saw some other players ahead. There were three of them in really nice demonic armor, and they were all carrying maxed out short-ranged weapons. As we watched, another player came out of the woods. The three gamers rushed at him and killed him. They started to rummage through his stuff, laughing about weak players.

"Ugh, I hate those kind of gamers." Said _BloodyKatana719_ with disgust.

"Yeah, they make the game no fun for everyone!" I agreed. Grinning evilly I said. "Wanna teach them a lesson?"

"Oh dear, I can feel your evil aura through my laptop! What's your plan?"

Laughing I explained. "See how they all only have short range weapons? If we take them out with our respective bows, they won't be able to retaliate. Then we take their gold and leave a chat message telling them that they should stop ruining the game for everyone, or we will strike again!"

I could hear BloodyKatana laughing through his head set.

"Dude we have to do that! We will be like the gaming avengers! But we should give all their gold to that gamer they just killed!"

Now I was laughing too.

"The Gaming Avengers, I like that! Let's make it official and start a team with that name!"

"Yeah! That way those jerks can't track the attack and hassle us!"

We were hooting with laughter into our respective headsets. We set up a team and dubbed it "The Gaming Avengers". Then we attacked!

BloodyKatana was amazing with his bow, he took out the first two avatars with a single shot. The third guy tried to rush me with his sword, but I got him with two crossbow bolts. After sending the gold to the player they had killed, we continued onto the town.

"Wow NerdFury, this was crazy fun man! We should play together more often!"

"Yeah, we should!"

I heard my mom calling me from downstairs.

"Alex, honey! It's time for dinner!"

"Aw, crap dude! I gotta go! I'll send you a chat message when I'm logged in next, okay?"

"Sounds cool man! I'll see you then!" he said and took off, heading for the weapon shop.

I logged out and sighed. My first gaming friend. I wondered what his name was.

Takuma Ichijo watched his new friend do the standard fade that the avatars did when a player logged out.

"Alex." He said quietly to himself. His vampire hearing had picked up the _boy_ 's mother calling him to dinner. He idly wondered if he would ever meet the _boy_ outside of this game, then dismissed it. Shiki was telling him to turn off his computer, and go to sleep. It was nearly 9:00 in the morning and they had their first day of class tomorrow night. He sighed and flipped the laptop closed. He hoped that he and Alex would play again soon.

 **AN: Yep so that's that. Like I said, I have never played online multiplayer games so please be nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm back! I'm not dead! Sorry for the wait, but the chapter is here! Also this is a time skip of a few months.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

I got home and dropped my gift bag on the couch. My sister called out a hello from the upstairs bathroom. It sounded like she was blow-drying her hair. I walked into the kitchen to get a cookie, and noticed a large package addressed to me from my Grandma. Feeling a slight sense of Deja-vu I went to open the package.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, ALEXANDRA NICOLE JORDAN! THAT IS YOUR BIRTHDAY GIFT FROM YOUR GRANDMOTHER AND YOU WILL NOT OPEN IT UNTIL TOMORROW!"

"Hey mom. Nice to see you to!"

She scowled at me and tucked a loose strand of her wispy brown hair behind her ear. People always said that I looked like my mom, but I didn't really see it. We did sound alike though, our voices a rich alto that, upon occasion, had people confusing us with men over the phone. I was rather flat chested though and I liked to wear my long wispy brown hair up in a loose ponytail at the back of my head.

"I can't believe that I turn 17 tomorrow. It seems kind of weird. I wonder what Grandma got me?" I said out loud.

"Allie! Your home from Jack's!" said my little sister Lily, bouncing up and down on the stairs. Her long black hair was freshly dried. At age 13 she was already curvier then me, and people said that she took after my father more than my mother. "Mommy and Daddy have big news for us but they wouldn't tell me what it was without you! What did Jack get you for your birthday? Did Jack say anything about me?"

"Well let's see, he got me a gift card to Third Eye Comics, and a graphic novel of the main quest on Skyrim. No, you didn't come up in our conversation." My sister had a huge crush on Jack. Unfortunately for her, Jack was about as straight as a bendy straw. I turned to my mom "What news?"

Her expression darkened a little.

"I had better wait until your father gets home."

Shrugging of the interchange I went upstairs to play some Darkfrost.

"Hey BloodyKatana! How's your weekend been?" I said into my headset.

"It's going great! How's yours?"

"Its fine so far, but my parents have some very mysterious, and ominous news that they won't share until my dad gets home, so that could change at any moment."

"That sounds like fun." He said giving a wry chuckle. "Good luck."

"Thanks, I get the feeling that I'm going to be needing it."

"So, are you going to go to Darkfrost-con?"

"No, my folks don't have the funds, but my friend Jack is going. Are you?"

"Yeah, it falls on a term break. One of my friends will-" There was a lot of background noise and what sounded like a glass breaking. I distinctly heard BloodyKatana shout something along the lines of "Senri!" off mike, before coming back on mike and saying, "Sorry NerdFury! I need to go. Good luck with your parents!"

"Kay. Good luck with whatever just happened on your side!"

He laughed, then his avatar did the fade thing that they do when a player logs off. I heard the door open and my dad's voice calling a deep hello, so I logged of as well, and went downstairs to find out about this mysterious news.

"Well girls, you know how I've been working for N.A.S. Corp. for a long time."

Oh dear, I did not like where this was going at all.

"Dad did you get laid off?" I asked my stomach clenched with dread. He stared at me for a second then burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Allie! That isn't funny, but your face went pure white" He paused to snicker some more. "And you looked so serious! No I didn't get fired, just the opposite actually I got promoted!"

"Wow Daddy that's great!" Gushed Lily excitedly. I gave a sigh of relief.

"That's not all!" Said my dad, his confidence boosted. "The promotion is in Japan! Isn't that great."

You could hear a pin drop in the heavy silence that followed.

"Daddy?" Asked Lily, tears gathering in her big blue eyes. "Are you moving to Japan and leaving us?"

"No! Of course not sweetie!" He said.

I scrunched my eyebrows. If he wasn't leaving us, but he had a job in Japan… Oh no. I sent a quick prayer to every god I could think of that he wasn't about to say what I thought he was about to say.

"We're all moving to Japan together!"

Shit.

I stood up and ran upstairs. I could hear my parents calling my name but I ignored them. Slamming my bedroom door shut and locking it, I picked up my cell phone and shakily dialed Jack's number.

"Hey Al-pal, what's up?" came his usual greeting. It was like his words broke down a dam behind my eyeballs. I was wailing inconsolably into the phone, my body convulsing with sobs.

"Holy shit, Al are you hurt? What's wrong?" He sounded like he was about to jump into his car and drive over, so I took a deep breath and tried my best to explain.

"You're moving to Japan."

"Y-yes-s" I said, still crying.

" #&%ing hell Alex! I thought you'd lost your leg!"

"S-s-sorry!"

"Why are you so upset about this anyway? You love Japan! Hell, you can already speak and write in Japanese!"

"I don't want to go to live! I don't want to have to make new friends! I don't want to leave you, and Grandma. I don't want to have a year round school schedule, and I don't want there to be a 14 hour time difference between me and my friends!" I collapsed into another round of sobs. "I th-think my p-parents hate m-me!"

I don't remember when Jack finally said goodnight and hung up the phone, and I don't remember falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. My throat felt raw and scratchy, and I had dried tears and snot all over my face. I had fallen asleep in the fetal position, clutching my phone two my chest, and I was still wearing yesterday's clothes. Happy birthday to me! I got up and walked to the bathroom. After a long shower and a touch of make-up, I felt mildly more ready to face the world. By this point it was almost 1:00 in the afternoon and I was starving. Hesitantly I walked down stairs to find my family deep in conversation. They stopped immediately when I entered the room, a sure sign that they had been talking about me. I elected to ignore that and offered them a shaky smile and went to the kitchen to get some lunch. My sister jumped on me giggling.

"Alex you ditz! It's your birthday! We'll make you lunch! You just sit there and open your presents!"

I sat down at the table and reached for the first box. It was from Lily, and it was a box set of my favorite manga. I thanked her profusely and unwrapped the next two boxes. They were from my parents. One contained a hooded Darkfrost jacket, and one contained a variety pack of jello mixes. I smiled a thank you to them and reached for Grandma's package.

I stared at the contents opened mouthed. Slowly and shakily I pulled out a ticket to Darkfrost-con, as well as round trip tickets to L.A. Inside the box was a note written in Grandma's familiar loopy script.

 _Dear Alex_

 _I have taken the liberty of procuring you tickets to Darkfrost-con. I have already made a reservation at the hotel that the convention is being held in. Maybe you can finally meet that boy that you've been playing with! Best of wishes in your special day!_

 _~love Grandma_

I was in shock.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to Los Angeles later this month."

"WHAT!" They shouted in unison.

I held out the note mutely and slowly walked back to my room. I could hear my parents downstairs squawking about the ticket, or more specifically how there was only one. I looked at my phone and saw a text from Jack.

 **R u ok?!**

 **Im going 2 Darkfrost-con.**

 **What?!**

 **My G-ma got me tickets for my B-day.**

 **Does BloodyKatana know?**

 **No.**

 **TELL HIM!**

I laughed at his antics and logged on to Darkfrost. I sent a quick chat message to BloodyKatana to let him know that I was logged on, then waited. In about fifteen minutes I got a reply back that told me he was in the woods outside of Westernstead fighting some werewolves. I fast traveled there and went searching. I found him scavenging the last of the werewolf corpses and made a noise into the mike, so I wouldn't startle him. He turned around and saw me.

"Hey NerdFury!"

"Hey Bloody K! You won't believe what happened today!"

"What?"

"My Grandma got me tickets to Darkfrost-con!"

"Dude! That rocks! We'll finally get to meet face to face! Was that the news your parents had for you last night?"

"No." I said, an edge of bitterness creeping into my voice. "I'm moving to another country. In a completely different time zone."

"Dude that sucks."

"Tell me something I don't know."

There was a long pause while our avatars were attacked by an evil mage. BloodyKatana peppered him with arrows, while I went in with Skull Crusher to deal the final blow.

"Hey, Bloody K? Are you attractive?"

"Yeah, I'd say so."

"Modest too, I see. That's a shame. I'm absolutely hideous and will only look worse next to attractive people!" I joked.

He laughed "I could bring a paper bag if you want."

"I might have to take you up on that! So what was that big crash I heard on your side?"

"Oh my roommate broke a glass and cut himself."

"Is he okay?"

"He'll survive, yeah."

Just then another avatar approached us. His gamer tag was _JackAttack_

"Hey, are guys the Gaming Avengers?" asked a familiar voice.

"Jack?" I asked incredulously.

"Al? You're one of the Gaming Avengers?" He asked sounding equally shocked.

"I take it you two know each other?" asked BloodyKatana.

"Hells yes! Al and I are besties! I am hurt you've not heard of me!" Said Jack loftily. "Anyway, there's a group of players outside of Westernstead that are bullying other players into giving up their coins, by threatening them. I saw them kill a girl because she wouldn't give them any of her coins."

I felt my face split into a Cheshire like grin.

"It sounds like a job for the Gaming Avengers!"

I heard Jack mutter, "Jeeze Al, I can feel your evil aura through the computer!"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Oh my god! I'm so sorry for the late update! You guys have been so nice in your reviews and I just left you! I've just been busy with summer assignments! Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. If I did I wouldn't write fanfiction about it!**

I walked out of the hotel room feeling nervous. It was the first day of Darkfrost-con, and I thought I might throw up. I had been playing with Bloody K for six months now, and I was about to meet him face to face for the first time. I had my hair pulled back into its typical ponytail, and I was wearing my new Darkfrost jacket. It was a little large on me, but the hood was soft and felt good on my ears. My bangs were getting in my eyes, but I didn't have a clip. I was in a pair of loose fitting jeans, and to top off the look, I wore my old worn out running shoes, which I had destroyed last year during cross country. I walked over to the elevators and pressed the button that read lobby. The elevator door opened on the floor below mine, and Jack stepped in. He took one look at me and sighed.

"Seriously Al? You look like a dude. Haven't you been waiting to meet this guy for like, nine months!" he said, smacking his forehead.

"I don't really care if he sees me as a boy or a girl. It's what's on the inside that counts." I said primly.

"Whatever you say, Haruhi Fujioka." Muttered Jack as the elevator doors slid open admitting two more passengers. I did a double take at the two boys that had just entered. They were both incredibly attractive, and blond. One had messy dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes, but the effect was mildly spoiled by his scowl. The other had paler hair and dark green eyes. This boy had a more pleasant expression.

"Why did you drag me to this nerd fest again Takuma?" complained the darker blond.

Me and Jack exchanged a glance at the term nerd fest. He raised his eyebrows and smirked at me while I stuck my tongue out at him. We started to giggle.

"I happen to enjoy this sort of thing Hanabusa, besides you know Kaname wouldn't let me come alone." Replied the boy with green eyes, Takuma I assumed, looking annoyed. "Besides, this is the only chance I'll get to meet my friend face to face, so stop complaining and try to have fun!"

Just then the doors binged open to the convention level. I froze clinging onto Jack's arm. He shot me a quizzical look.

"What's up Al?" he asked. I was vaguely aware of the paler blond turning to stare at me as they walked out of the elevator, but I was too freaked out to care.

"I can't go out there. What if he hates me? What if he takes one look at me and writes me off as a dork." I whispered.

"You've been adventuring around with this guy as the Gaming Avengers for what, like, six months! If he hated you, he wouldn't have played with you that long. And if he writes you off as a dork like that's a bad thing, you have my permission to punch that asshole right in the face." Said Jack patting my arm in a reassuring manner. I gave him a grin, and took a deep breath.

"I can do this. I am a strong independent wolf demon who don't need no man! If he writes me off, then it's his loss!" I said smacking my fist with my palm. I stepped out of the elevator, then tried to run back inside. Jack caught me by the arm and pulled me over to the registration line. We happened to be right behind the two blondes from the elevator.

"Ican'tdothisIcan'tdothisIcan'tdothis…" I muttered under my breath.

"Al, get a grip!" whispered Jack, "People are starting to stare!" It was true, the paler blonde guy kept glancing over his shoulder at me. I took a breath, and then another.

"I'm good, I'm good." I said, "I'm starting to wish I had brought that paper bag after all, though." I said making a joke. The pale blond in front of us spun around so fast that I jumped.

"Are you NerdFury?" he asked, staring at me with his big green eyes.

"Y-yes! Um how did you know…?" I said, trailing off. His eyes were really green. Like really green. His face burst into a huge smile.

"I'm BloodyKatana!" He was practically beaming.

I could feel my face heating up with a raging blush. He had seen me acting like an idiot in the elevator. Before I could embarrass myself further, Jack stepped in.

"It's cool to meet you in person at last, is probably what Alex would say. Please ignore the crippling social anxiety attack. It's like this with all new people." That managed to snap me out of my daze.

"Jack! I do not have social anxiety!" I whacked him on the arm. "I'm just constantly worried about people secretly hating me!"

"Ow jeez Al! You just literally described social anxiety." Jack pouted and rubbed his arm.

The blonde laughed. "I'm Takuma Ichijo, it's nice to finally meet you." there was a cough from behind him. "Oh and the grumpy one here is Hanabusa Aido."

I grinned and shook his hand. "I'm Alex Jordan, and this asshat is Jack Richardson. It's nice to meet you too!"

 **AN: Sorry its short, but hey They Met!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm not dead! Sorry for the late updates, but school work's been a bitch! Read and review please!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. All I own is my OC, and the plot of this fanfic!**

"He was hit by three dead koalas and a refrigerator!" Alex said, laughing. Takuma gave a chuckle at his new friend's corny joke.

"Why do Americans find this funny?" Groaned Aido, sulkily as Jack rolled his eyes.

"We don't. It's Al's favorite joke though." He stage-whispered to Aido.

"Hey Jack, why did the chicken cross the road?" Asked Alex with a grin.

Jack gave a long suffering sigh. "I don't know Al, why?"

"To get to the ugly witches house!" Exclaimed Alex, still smiling. "Knock Knock!"

"Who's there?" Jack replied.

Alex's smile dropped. "The chicken." Aido choked.

It was about one in the afternoon, and the humans were eating lunch. A group of girls dressed as some of the female avatars walked by, whispering giggling, and shooting shy glances at the table they were sitting at.

"That's one of the only things I don't like about Darkfrost." Said Alex. "Do the game designers honestly think that by adding fur, metal bikinis become armor? That's why I never play as a female avatar."

"Would you play as girl otherwise?" Asked Takuma laughing.

"Yeah, I do in Skyrim." _He_ said, completely strait faced.

"Oh." Said Takuma. He wasn't quite sure what to make of that.

Alex took a bite of _his_ Pad Thai. "Aren't you guys hungry?"

Takuma and Aido exchanged a glance. "We're good." Suddenly Takuma noticed something. "Alex, are you wearing nail polish?"

"Oh, yeah I lost this bet with my sister and-" a loud ringing interrupted _him._ Takuma picked up his phone and looked at the ID.

"Kaname! What's wrong?"

"Takuma. You need to come back. The day class is getting a new student next week." –Click- Kaname hung up without pleasantries. Takuma shot a regretful look at Alex before turning to Aido, who was looking at him with concern.

"That was our dorm president. Something's come up, and we need to leave immediately." He said reluctantly. Alex looked at him with big green eyes full of hurt.

"Oh, really? That sucks! Does that mean that we're never going to see each other again?"

Takuma almost gave in at the sight of _his_ puppy eyes, but he reminded himself what would happen if Alex found out about vampires. No it was better that he kept his distance so that Alex could live a normal life.

"That's not true! You and I can always play Darkfrost together!" He said, trying to lighten the gloom that had fallen over the group.

"Yeah I guess." Said Alex, still looking crestfallen. Takuma felt bad about that, but it was better than _him_ learning the truth.


End file.
